CHAOS
by ArchXora
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang siswa SMA dan seorang psikopat misterius... Warning: blood scene on the next chapter... Don't like don't read... Enjoy my first KH fict...:


Hai readers!

Xora baru di dalam menulis Fanfict…

Dan ini fict pertama yang Xora publish…

Jadi mohon maaf klo rada ancur yaa…w

*yaa namanya juga pemula*

**Disclaimer: Square Enix & Disney, Tetsuya Nomura**

(Fictnya punya saia…xD)

**Genre: T for school life, M for Bloody scene? O.o**

**NB: Mungkin bakal ganti" POV, jadi maaf ya klo bingung…w**

Enjoy the story!

**== CHAOS ==**

"Tolong! Jangan…Argh!"

"Ihihi…Ihihihi…AHAHAHAHAHA…!"

**Chapter 1**

**-Sora POV-**

'Tring tring! Tring tring!' Suara jam sialan itu membangunkan mimpi indahku. Walaupun aku lupa apa yang kumimpikan, aku merasa mimpi itu sangat indah…dan juga aneh.

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan bangun dari tempat tidurku. Aku menguap dan berjalan kea rah meja tempat jam sialan itu berdiri menatapku dengan suara konyolnya. Kuraih jam itu dan melihat arah jarumnya.

"Damn. Masih subuh."

Aku membanting jam itu, kemudian mengambil handakku dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

**-Normal POV-**

"Sora! Cepat bangun!" seorang gadis berambut merah menggedor-gedor pintu sebuah kamar dengan plat nama 'Sora'. "Kita mau sarapan, kan? Nanti dihabiskan Axel lho!"

'Kriet'. Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria berumur 15 tahunan dan berambut coklat. Ia memakai baju seragam putih dengan logo kecil bertuliskan SMA Destiny Island di kerahnya. "Aku tahu." katanya.

"Kita harusnya tahu kalau sarapan dimulai jam 6. Kau sudah terlambat 5 menit." kata gadis itu kepadanya.

"Aku tahu, Kairi. Tak usah marah-marah seperti itu." kata Sora kesal.

"Ya sudah. Ayo!" Kairi menuruni tangga yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu kamar Sora. Sora pun masuk ke kamar, mengambil tas hitamnya, dan bergegas menuruni tangga.

_Di ruang makan Asrama Destiny Island…_

"Pagi Sora!" kata seorang pria seumuran dengan Sora dengan rambut blonde. Dia duduk di samping seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Oh, pagi Ven, Roxas." Sora membalas.

"Selamat pagi Sora." Kali ini seorang gadis berambut blonde muncul dan menyapa Sora dengan senyumnya.

"Pagi Namine." Sora tersenyum kecil kearah Namine.

"Sarapan pagi ini Omelet buatanku. Maaf kalau rasanya kurang enak." kata Namine memberitahu.

"Oh tidak apa. Aku suka Omelet buatanmu kok." kata Sora sambil duduk di kursi dan mulai memakan Omelet itu. "Hmm. Rasanya enak kok!" kritik Sora sambil tersenyum. Namine tersenyum gembira. "Terima kasih."

"Oh iya. Dimana yang lain?" tanya Sora sambil celingak celinguk.

"Mereka sudah pergi ke sekolah." seorang pria berambut putih menuruni tangga. Ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sora. "Terra-senpai dan Aqua-senpai bilang mereka akan latihan kendo, sedangkan Xion, Demyx, dan Zexion piket." lanjut pria itu.

"Oh." Sora terlihat kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin Terra-senpai melatihku. Ya sudahlah."

"Semuanya sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat." Kairi membuka pintu asrama dan keluar. Yang lain mengikuti Kairi dari belakang dan berangkat ke sekolah.

_Di depan pintu gerbang SMA Destiny Island…_

Sora dan teman-temannya berjalan masuk ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Hey! Apa kau lihat berita kemarin?" kata seorang gadis berambut panjang kepada temannya.

"Ya aku sudah lihat! Mengerikan sekali." jwab gadis di sampingnya.

"Sebuah mayat ditemukan menggenaskan di sebuah gudang tua di pinggir kota ini. Dengan ini sudah ketiga kalinya."

"Siapa ya pelakunya? Orangnya tampan tidak ya?"

"Huss! Kau ini, pikirannya pria keren saja. Tahu rasa kalo pelakunya kelainan."

"Uhh… bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu imajinasi seseorang?"

*Teng tong…

Bel sekolah tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi.

"Oh, crap! Ayo cepat!"

Kedua gadis itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu sekolah. Sedangkan Sora menatap mereka sebentar dan mulai berjalan perlahan memasuki wilayah sekolah.

_Di ruang kelas sebelum bel masuk kelas…_

"SORAAAAAAAAAAA…AAA!" seorang gadis imut berambut pendek tiba-tiba melompat kearah Sora yang sedang merenung di dekat pintu. Sora yang menyadari tingkah laku gadis itu segera menghindar dengan lihainya sehingga gadis itu membentur tembok di dekatnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melompat ke arahku seperti itu, Yuffie? Hampir saja aku mati karenamu." kata Sora agak kesal.

"Hehe…" Yuffie hanya bisa tertawa mengejek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sora dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terbentur tembok. "Maaf deh."

Sora pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju ke arah bangkunya yang terletak di sebelah jendela besar di pinggir kelasnya, di depan bangku terbelakang di sudut kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Sora." kata seorang gadis yang duduk di meja di dekat tempat Sora berpijak.

"Oh, pagi Olette." jawab Sora singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah membuat tugas Fisika? Halaman 25. Ada soal yang tidak kumengerti." lanjut Olette.

"Aku belum mengerjakannya. Tahu saja tidak." jawab Sora (lagi-lagi) singkat.

"Hee? Seorang Sora berani tidak mengerjakan tugas dari Larxene-sensei?" Seorang cowok yang duduk di sebelah Sora menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Aku kagum dengan keberanianmu tidak mengejarkan tugas dari guru gila itu. Kau bisa dihukum gantung olehnya." lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Diam kau, Hayner. Aku tidak mengerjakannya karena lupa, bukan sengaja. Dan saat ini sangatlah gawat mengingat aku bisa dibunuh olehnya." jawab Sora panik.

"Ya sudah. Ini, kupinjamkan punyaku." kata gadis yang diketahui bernama Olette itu. Gadis itupun mengambil buku tulis bersampul coklat, yang sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya, yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia pun memberikan buku yang cukup tebal itu kepada Sora.

"Terima kasih, Olette." kata Sora tersenyum lembut, kemudian menerima buku yang disodorkan Olette.

"Ya ya. Cukup sudah dramanya, Sora." tiba-tiba Kairi muncul dari pintu kelas dan memberikan Deathglare nya ke Sora (yang pasti membuat Sora dan kawan-kawan bergidik ngeri). "Lebih baik kau mengerjakannya secepat mungkin."

"Ehh? Ke-kenapa memang?" Sora pun mulai ketakutan karena Kairi masih memberikan deathglare nya.

Kairi terdiam. Kemudian mengubah raut wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar."Karena bel akan berbunyi 3 menit lagi."

_Di kantin pada jam istirahat…_

"Fuaahh… akhirnya selesai juga." Sora meregangkan kedua tangannya yang pegal. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan terlihat kelelahan.

"Beruntungnya kau terlolos dari serangan maut Larxene-sensei. Untungnya Kairi mengingatkanmu tadi pagi, sehingga kau mengrejakannya dalam tempo waktu yang relatif…ehm…sangat singkat." Hayner duduk di samping Sora sambil membawa sepotong sandwich di tangannya.

"Yah, perjuanganku belum selesai sampai sini. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri dimaki-maki olehnya di asrama nanti, padahal aku tak merasa melakukan kesalahan." jawab Sora sambil menghela nafas.

Hayner hanya tertawa geli, mengingat sahabatnya dulu pernah dihajar habis-habisan oleh sang gadis berambut merah, padahal sampai sekarangpun masih belum ditemukan motif sebanarnya gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian, Kairi muncul bersama Namine dan hendak menghampiri kedua cowok itu…

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, S-o-r-a?" Kairi bertanya sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa tapi senyum itu telihat sangatlah…kejam?

"Apa salahku, Kairi? Aku tidak mengingat pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu." kata Sora sambil menunjukan tampang super-innocentnya.

"Kesalahanmu? BANYAK!" Kairi-pun mendengus kesal dan bergegas meninggalkan kantin. Sora hanya terbingung-bingung menatap ekspresi Kairi.

Namine tidak mengikuti Kairi meninggalkan kantin, dia lebih memilih duduk si bangku lainnya di meja yang sama dengan Sora.

"Jangan dipikirkan, dia memang sedikit aneh menghadapi orang yang disukainya." Namine tersenyum geli mengingat tingkah saudara kembarnya.

Sora kembali menghela nafas. Timbul di benaknya sebuah saran untuk segera meminta maaf kepada kekasihnya ituketika kembali ke asrama nanti. Sedangkan Hayner kembali tertawa geli melihat ekspresi sahabatnya. Tak lama kemudian, Olette datang bersama kedua temannya, Roxas, dan seorang cowok pendek yang terlihat bersahabat.

"Hayner! Katanya kau mau ikut main basket? Kami sudah menunggumu daritadi! Huh." Olette mendengus kesal kea rah Hayner.

"Iya nih! Dari tadi kami sudah menunggumu tapi kau tak datng juga. Dasar 'orang sibuk'." kata cowok pendek disebelahnya.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa! Maafkan aku Olette, Pence, Roxas!" kata Hayner sambil memasang tampang melasnya, yang sebnarnya dianggap aneh oleh Olette dan kawan-kawan.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat! Yang lain sudah menunggumu." jawab Olette menarik tangan Hayner mengikutinya. Iapun berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kea rah Sora. "Sora! Hayner kupinjam dulu ya!" seusai meminta ijin, olette berbalik kembali dan menyeret Hayner meninggalkan kantin. Roxas dan Pence menikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Ahaha. Mereka itu selalu akrab seperti biasa ya?" Namine tertawa kecil melihat keakraban, atau bisa dibilang penindasan Olette kepada Hayner. Sementara Sora hanya terbengong-bengong menatap kepergian sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau kuberi tahu bagaimana cara terbaik meminta maaf kepada Kairi?" Namine segera to the point mengingat apa tujuan dia tidak mengikuti Kairi tadi.

"Huh? Kalau boleh tau, apa itu, Nami?" Sora tersenyum lebar kearah Namine, yang mungkin tidak disadarinya.

Namine tersenyum kecil. "Jadi…"

_Di kelas sepulang sekolah…_

"Sora! Pulang bareng yuk!" Kairi berteriak dari arah pintu kelas Sora. Yang dipanggil hanya diam seribu kaca seraya tidak menghiraukan teriakan menggelegar sang gadis dan mengacuhkannya.

"Sora?" sang gadis, menyadari bahwa dirinya diabaikan, menghampiri sang kekasih dengan wajah agak kesal.

"Sora! Kau dengar tidak? Ayo pulang bersama!" Sang gadis mencengkeram tangan sang kekasih dan…

_Plak!_ Cengkraman sang gadis ditepis dengan sukses oleh sang kekasih. Wajah Sora begitu dingin, membuat Kairi terbingung-bingung dan diam seribu kata. Sekilas Kairi bingung akan perubahan drastis pacarnya itu.

"Sora! Ayo ke lapangan! Semuanya sudah menunggumu!" Pence muncul dari arah pintu kelas Sora dan memanggilnya.

"Aku ada urusan. Pulang saja duluan." bisik Sora sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju kearah Pence dan pergi ke lapangan, meninggalkan Kairi yang masih terbingung-bingung menatapnya.

-**To be continued…**

Maaf ya klo wrong typo, tidak menarik, tidak tegang, jelek dan lain-lain….

Hontou ni sumimasen…*bows*

Tapi tenang saja, Gorre nya akan muncul tidak lama lagi! ^^

Mungkin di chapter depan, atau chapter berikutnya…XD

Tapi ga tau juga sih kapan updatenya...*plaaakk!*

Dan untuk Flame akan dilempar jauh-jauh menuju ke tempat adik saya berada! *plaaakk!*

Your reviews are my power so…

REVIEW Please! w

**Sincerely…**

**ArchXora ~**


End file.
